


Doki Doki Half Blood Club!

by ThatCatLover



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ...only these actually display emotion..., Crossover kind of???, Just reactions, Like those youtube reaction videos!, Literally not even a story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCatLover/pseuds/ThatCatLover
Summary: Don't mind me, just throwing in something that actually has no plot for Percy Jackson reactions/ opinions to DDLC. Look at the word count guys, this is not a story. Wrote it to get into a writing state of mine, that's literally it.Dan Salvato owns DDLC and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and I own... a potato chip *cries*





	Doki Doki Half Blood Club!

Ever wonder how the Percy Jackson characters would react to Doki Doki Literature Club?

Percy: Plays the game an uncountable amount of times and feels worse every time because he can’t save all of the girls. Secretly cries every time he hears “Your Reality”

Annabeth: Plays even more times than Percy trying to use different strategies to beat the game. She fails every time. Introducing her to the game in the first place had been widely regarded as a bad move.

Nico: Claims that he never got attached to any of the girls but was secretly heartbroken when Sayori died because the way she always acted happy even when she wasn’t and would do anything for her friends reminded him of Will.

Hazel: Played the game because she thought that it was a cute schoolgirl game and thought that, because it was a pretty popular game, it would be a good way to be introduced to the 21st-century pop culture. She nearly had heart attacks at every jump scare and the game scarred her for life.

Frank: Played the game after Hazel because he wanted to prove to her that it was okay and that Monika wasn’t actually real and you wouldn’t be cursed or anything if you played. He ran to Hazel screaming and they swore that they would protect each other from Monika. How pure.

Piper: Surprisingly wasn’t scarred for life from it. She thought it was a really fun game. She did, however, try to charmspeak Yuri into not stabbing herself to death.

Jason: Absolutely refuses to play. Despite his usual competition with Percy, he vowed not to play. Someone in there group had to stay sane.

Leo: Played once, freaked out. Knows the game mostly from lets plays. Has made over a hundred memes of the game. Remember that one of Sayori hanging and her arms make the YMCA? Yeah, you have Leo to thank for that.

Reyna: Played once and then gave extra work to everyone who had suggested the game to her except for Frank, Hazel, and Leo. Took a strong liking to Natsuki, for some reason.

Calypso: Had no idea what she was supposed to be doing and spent six hours just pressing random buttons on the computer. It took her half an hour to find the character files when she had to.


End file.
